Firearms with more than one barrel are known, which have two bolts that each chambers a cartridge in the chamber of each barrel. Two firing pins simultaneously hit the primer on each cartridge to propel two bullets, one out of each barrel.
A problem with such double barrel weapons is a lack of an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the angular orientation of each barrel.